Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pyrazolo-quinazoline derivatives, to a process for their preparation, to pharmaceutical compositions comprising them, and to their use as therapeutic agents, particularly in the treatment of cancer and cell proliferation disorders.
Discussion of the Background
Several cytotoxic drugs such as, e.g., fluorouracil (5-FU), doxorubicin and camptothecins, damage DNA or affect cellular metabolic pathways and thus cause, in many cases, an indirect block of the cell cycle. Therefore, by producing an irreversible damage to both normal and tumor cells, these agents result in a significant toxicity and side-effects.
In this respect, compounds capable of functioning as highly specific antitumor agents by selectively leading to tumor cell arrest and apoptosis, with comparable efficacy but reduced toxicity than the currently available drugs, are desirable.
It is well known that progression through the cell cycle is governed by a series of checkpoint controls, otherwise referred to as restriction points, which are regulated by a family of enzymes known as the cyclin-dependent kinases (cdk). In turn, the cdks themselves are regulated at many levels such as, for instance, binding to cyclins.
The coordinated activation and inactivation of different cyclin/cdk complexes is necessary for normal progression through the cell cycle. Both the critical G1-S and G2-M transitions are controlled by the activation of different cyclin/cdk activities. In G1, both cyclin D/cdk4 and cyclin E/cdk2 are thought to mediate the onset of S-phase.
Progression through S-phase requires the activity of cyclin A/cdk2 whereas the activation of cyclin A/cdc2 (cdk1) and cyclin B/cdc2 are required for the onset of mitosis. For a general reference to cyclins and cyclin-dependent kinases see, for instance, Kevin R. Webster et al, in Exp. Opin. Invest. Drugs, 1998, Vol. 7(6), 865-887.
Checkpoint controls are defective in tumor cells due, in part, to disregulation of cdk activity. For example, altered expression of cyclin E and cdks has been observed in tumor cells, and deletion of the cdk inhibitor p27 KIP gene in mice has been shown to result in a higher incidence of cancer.
Increasing evidence supports the idea that the cdks are rate-limiting enzymes in cell cycle progression and, as such, represent molecular targets for therapeutic intervention. In particular, the direct inhibition of cdk/cyclin kinase activity should be helpful in restricting the unregulated proliferation of a tumor cell.
Further protein kinases known in the art as being implicated in the growth of cancer cells are the Aurora kinases, in particular Aurora-2.
Aurora-2 was found to be over-expressed in a number of different tumor types. Its gene locus maps at 20q13, a chromosomal region frequently amplified in many cancers, including breast [Cancer Res. 1999, 59(9) 2041-4] and colon.
20q13 amplification correlates with poor prognosis in patients with node-negative breast cancer and increased Aurora-2 expression is indicative of poor prognosis and decreased survival time in bladder cancer patients [J. Natl. Cancer Inst., 2002, 94(17) 1320-9]. For a general reference to Aurora-2 role in the abnormal centrosome function in cancer see also Molecular Cancer Therapeutics, 2003, 2, 589-595.